I Can Give You What You Need, Me
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: All I can say about this story is it's about Jessica finding love with Evan Bourne. So be kind please
1. Chapter 1

I Can Give You What You Need, Me

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of the ECW brand or any other wrestling company or any of the wrestlers. I only own Jessica and Bailey.

"Who's the new girl?" Evan asked.

"That would be Jessica." Bailey answered.

Bailey saw the look on his face and knew he was fallen for Jessica. Bailey was the new girl after Evan joined ECW.

"Matt, you want to meet her." Bailey asked.

"I would but I don't have the time now." Matt answered.

Matt headed towards the Gorillia Position and waited. Tonight's match was an intergender tag match. He had no idea who his parter was.

Jessica walked to te Gorillia Position and waited. She saw Evan Bourne as he waited. He turned and saw her.

"Can I help you?" Evan asked.

"I was supposed to meet my tag partner." Jessica answered.

"Who?" Evan asked.

"Miss Jessica." Teddy said.

"Yes sir." Jessica replied.

Teddy hugged her, "So how are you doing?"

"Nervous." Jessica answered.

"Evan, this is Miss Jessica, she's you tag partner. Treat her right." Teddy said.

Teddy let Jessica go and walked away.

"Ready Mis Jessica." Evan asked.

"It's just Jessica."

"Matt."

"So Evan's your ring name." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

Jessica didn't know what to say so she just watched the monitar.

"Don't you have one." Matt asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

His music started and he went out as the announcer introduced him. Then Jessica's music started and she got her cue to head out. She carefully walked down to the ring. She carefully got into the ring and walked over to Evan. Their opponents came out.

"You'll be fine, trust me." Evan said.

Soon the match started with the girls and Jessica was taking as good as she gave. Then she was backed into the opponents corner and then the tag was made. Jessica made it over to Evan and he took over and dominated a few minutes later. Jessica saw him climb to the top rope and did the Shooting Star Press and got the three count. Evan grabbed her the second she got in the ring. He hugged her and then they left the ring. Evan celebrated with some fans and Jessica walked backstage. She headed back to the woman's lockerroom. She took a shower, then dressed and dried her haid enough. She pulled on her black MotorCity MachineGuns hoodie and slipped out of the lockerroom. Bailey caught up with her.

"Jessica."

"Yeah."

"Can we talk."

"Bailey, about what." Jessica answered.

"I don't know. I just thought we could spend time getting to know each other." Bailey said.

"Not to be rude, but how about some other time. I'm just tired right now." Jessica replied.

"I understand." Bailey said.

Bailey heanded Jessica a piece of paper with a phone number.

"You call that number and we'll get together." Bailey said.

Bailey watched as Jessica left the arena. Matt soon caught up with Bailey.

"So." Matt asked.

"I gave her your number if she wants to talk to me." Bailey answered.

"And." Matt said.

"The rest is up to you. Don't mess it up." Bailey replied.

"I'll try. " Matt said.

"This one is the last I'm helping you with, but she's a keeper." Bailey replied.

Jessica got into her small hotel room and crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. Her roommates would be back anytime and she didn't want to be awake when they fought over the bathroom. Not to long later, her roommates walked in and just like always fought over the bathroom. But then everything settled down and soon her bed was shared by some guy she knew. Armms wrapped around her and she woke up.

"Go back to sleep."

"Then let me go, John."

John let her go and Jessica got up. She headed for the couch slept there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then next morning, Jessica woke up and headed for the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed. She left the bathroom and grabbed her bag on the way through the living area. She put on her shoes and pulled out her cell. She then left the room and dialed the number Bailey gave her. It rang and rang and no answer, so Jessica thought she'd try again later. So she went down to the lobby and left the hotel. She walked a few blocks and found a McDonald's and got breakfast. She soon sat down to eat but decided to try the number once again. It rang a couple of times.

"Hello."

"Is Bailey there."

"Jessica."

"Yeah."

"Bailey's not here."

"Okay."

"Where are you?"

"A couple of blocks from the hotel."

They hung up and Matt got up and dressed. He left his room and headed down the lobby. He left the hotel and found Jessica. He walked inside.

"Is this seat taken."

Jessica looked up to see Matt.

"You can sit if you want." Jessica said.

Matt sat down.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, tired." Matt answered.

"I know how you feel. I had to sleep on the couch." Jessica said.

"You need to get different roommates." Matt replied.

"Wish I could considering Mike won't let me." Jessica said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Mike's my brother." Jessica answered.

"You two don't look like each other." Matt said.

"The whole story is, I'm adopted. I was just a baby when Mike's parents adopted me." Jessica replied.

"How many know about it?" Matt asked.

"Besides mom and dad, just three and you make four. Bailey doesn't need to know just yet." Jessica answered.

"I won't tell her, but you should." Matt said.

"When the time is right." Jessica replied.

"So what did you have planned for today?" Matt asked.

"I usually follow Mike and John around." Jessica answered.

"How about spending time with me." Matt asked.

"I thought I was." Jessica answered.

"Jessica, will you go out with me." Matt asked.

"I'd love to, but can't." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's about my past." Jessica answered.

"When you're ready to tell me, I'll be there to listen." Matt said.

Jessica finished eating and she got up to throw away her trash. Matt got up and they left McDonald's. They started back to the hotel. They talked about all the way until they were in the lobby. Soon Jessica had arms around her.

"Where did you go?"

"Went to breakfast, John."

"You went alone." John said.

"I did but I wasn't alone for long." Jessica replied.

John looked over at Matt.

"You ready to go back out?" John asked.

"If I have to." Jessica answered.

"Jess, you don't have to but you know what Mike will say." John said.

"So is it just you and me." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, Mike wants you to pick out more clothes." John answered.

"For what exactly." Jessica asked.

"The ring would be my guess." John answered.

"Then wouldn't I have to match whoever I tag with." Jessica asked.

"Yes but no one know who. I know you'll go out with me for a few matches." John answered.

"Shouldn't we find out first." Jessica asked.

"Go shopping, I'll find out for you." Matt answered.

"That's okay, I can find out later." Jessica said.

"Let him find out. He can always call you." John replied.

"Fine you can find out." Jessica said.

John let her go and they left the hotel. They got into a rental and headed to a place John knew. They got out and headed inside. John knew exactly what he was getting and Jessica just followed. As John was trying something on, her cell rang.

"Hello."

"Jess."

"Yeah."

"It's Matt."

"Did you find out?"

"Yeah and it's you and me."

"Tell me they have plans for us."

"Yeah and they'll explain later."

"So I'll need colors."

"Red, white, blue or black."

"Thank you."

"Welcome but we'll talk later."

They soon hung up and John walked out.

"Matt just called." Jessica said.

"And." John asked.

"I'll be working with Matt." Jessica answered.

"Then you'll need to match him." John said.

"Do you think Mike will be okay with this?" Jessica asked.

"He'll have to be. Besides he can't control the writers." John answered.

"I know." Jessica said.

"What colors did Matt give you?" John asked.

"Red, white, blue or black." Jessica answered.

John took her through the store and picked out a few things that would work in the ring. Jessica went to try them on. She walked out to show John.

"It shows to much." Jessica said.

"It's fine besides no matter what you wear, you're hot." John replied.

"Thanks, but you always say that." Jessica said.

"But it's true. I should know." John replied.

"Don't tell anyone. Only Mike knows about us dating." Jessica said.

"Used to, but I'm not gonna tell anyone." John replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, they walked back into the hotel with bags of clothes. Mike was walking from the restaurant when he saw the two.

"Did you buy out the whole store?" Mike asked.

"No, most of this is John's." Jessica answered.

"Did you get anything." Mike asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

Mike helped with some of the bags as all three got onto the elevator.

"Mike."

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you something." Jessica said.

"Does it have to do with work?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"I already know, Teddy called me." Mike said.

"Did he tell you who I work with?" Jessica asked.

"Yes and I'm okay with it." Mike answered.

"Even if it turns into a romantic storyline." Jessica said.

"Jess, I trust the writers with you and if it goes that way then fine." Mike replied.

"What about outside the ring." Jessica asked.

"You deserve to be happy and if he does that then I'm happy for you." Mike answered.

The elevator stopped on their floor and everyone got out and headed to their room. Matt walked up as John and Mike walked int the room. Jessica saw Matt.

"Is it time." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

Mike took her bags and Jessica left with Matt. Matt lead her to another room.

"So you ready for this?" Matt asked.

"I'll have to be." Jessica answered.

Matt knocked and soon the door opened. They both walked in . Jessica saw Teddy.

"You survived your first night. Now the writers have a storyline for you and Matt." Teddy said.

"So exactly what will we be doing." Matt asked.

"As you work together as tag partners when it requires it, you'll work on a romantic angle. And when he goes out for single compitition Jessica, you'll go out with him." Teddy answered.

"We can do that." Jessica said.

"You'll even room with each other." Teddy replied.

"Anything else." Matt asked.

"That's it for now. Go and play nice." Teddy answered.

Jessica and Matt left the room and started walking back to their rooms.

"Do you have to go back." Matt asked.

"Not yet." Jessica answered.

"Good now you and I can talk." Matt said.

Matt lead her into his room and Jessica sat down.

"Besides following Mike and John around, what do you like to do." Matt asked.

"I love watching movies, I like writing and music." Jessica answered.

"You write music." Matt asked.

"And sing it. Listen to my music when I come out." Jessica answered.

"Tell me more about you." Matt said.

Jessica proceed to tell Matt everything from her favorite color to her earliest memories.

"What happened with you ex." Matt asked.

"He was abusive." Jessica answered.

Jessica lifted up her shirt and pulled her jeans a little lower to show him the scars on her hips. Matt walked over to her and gently traced the scars.

"No matter what, you're still beautiful." Matt said.

"Thank you." Jessica replied.

"No, thank you for trusting me." Matt said.

Matt and Jessica continued getting to know each other.

"Anything else I should know." Matt asked.

"Just that I'm getting hungry." Jessica answered.

"Want room service or go down to the hotel restaurant." Matt asked.

"Room service is fine." Jessic answered.

Matt ordered room service.

"Should I bring my stuff over." Jessica asked.

"After we eat. we'll have another two hours before we leave for the next city." Matt answered.

"So after we eat, I should go back to my room and pack." Jessica siad.

"Go over and start packing you have 15 minutes." Matt replied.

Jessica left Matt's hotel room and headed back to hers. She unlocked the door and walked inside. John and Mike watched her walk in.

"So." Mike asked.

"You already know most of it." Jessica answered.

"Teddy put you in a romantic storyline." John said.

"Yes and I have to room with him." Jessica replied.

Jessica started packing her things which never takes to long. She soon finished and started out again.

"Do I want to know." Mike asked.

"I'm only going back for food and to talk more." Jessica answered.

"Have you tols him." Mike asked.

"Yeah. I showed him the scars and he still thinks I'm beautiful." Jessica answered.

Jessica kissed both guys and then left the room. She headed back to Matt's and knocked. Matt opened the door and let her in.

"Done already." Matt asked.

"Yeah, doesn't take me long." Jessica answered.

"Really most girls do." Matt said.

"I'm not most girls. I can live out of my bags." Jessica replied.

"Can I ask you something." Matt said.

"You just did." Jessica replied.

"Will you go out with me." Matt asked.

"Since I've told you everything and you haven't high tailed it out of here then yes." Jessica answered.

Matt was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Jessica knew it was room service. So she joined Matt on the couch. Jessica took a look at her food.

"You don't like it." Matt asked.

"I like it. I'm just glad you didn't order burgers and fries." Jessica answered.

"Not something you can eat all the time." Matt said.

"Mike could. That's why he's so chunky." Jessica replied.

"You ever gonna tell Bailey." Matt asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jessica answered.

"When the time is right. If you want, I'll even be there for support." Matt said.

"You'd go that far to help me out." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, it's worth it." Matt answered.

The rest of the time was silent as they ate. Once they finished eating, Jessica helped Matt pack.

"This is nice." Matt said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Having you help me pack." Matt answered.

"I bet it is." Jessica said.

"It is." Matt replied.

"What do you expect from this." Jessica asked.

"What ever happens will happen." Matt answered.

"So we take it slow." Jessica said.

"That's a good idea." Matt replied.

Jessica started out the door but Matt stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

Instead of answering her, he kissed her. She stopped him. She felt something but couldn't figure out what. Matt felt it too. Jessica left his room and back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, Jessica sat in the back of Mike's rental with her IPOD turned on.

Jess, you okay?" John asked.

"I guess so." Jessica answered.

"What did Matt do?" Mike asked.

"Matt didn't do anything, it was a feeling." Jessica answered.

"Mom explained that to us and you shouldn't be scared of it." Mike said.

"Mom also said it meant something." Jessica replied.

"Date him first and see where it leads." Mike said.

"If you want, we can talk to him." John replied.

"That's okay." Jessica said.

Mike and John talked to each other and Jessica just listened to her IPOD. She was staring out the window when her cell phone vibrated. She looked down and didn't even look at the messege. John reached back and took her phone.

"You're not gonna read it." John asked.

"It's just Matt." Jessica answered.

"Then why not answer it." Mike asked.

"I can't read in the car you know that." Jessica answered.

"I forgot that. John you'll have to read it for her." Mike said.

John read the messege aloud and Jessica had him explain to Matt. John turned her phone from virbrate tothe usual ringtone. Matt soon called and Jessica answered. John turned back to talk to Mike. Both guys knew to leave her alone and let her have a life of her own. Jessica agreed to meet Matt at the next hotel and they hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two hours later, Mike parked the car in front of the hotel. All three got out and grabbed their bags. Jessica started into the hotel but was stopped. Someone wrapped his arms around her.

"Matt."

"Yeah."

"You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry."

John and Mike caught up with Jessica and Matt.

"Did you get your room yet." Mike asked.

"Yeah I did." Matt answered.

"Then she's all yours." Mike said.

Matt let Jessica go and Matt lead her to the elevator. Once the doors opened, they got on and Jessica headed straight for the corner and held on tight.

"You okay." Matt asked.

"No. I hate elevators." Jessica answered.

Matt moved closer to her and put his arms around her. This was a first for him and he'd have to find out why she was afraid of elevators. Once the doors opened on their floor, Matt let Jessica go and she hurriedly got off the elevator. Matt then lead her to their room. He unlocked the door and let her in first. Jessica headed straight for the bedroom and set her bags down. Matt walked in soon after and set his bags down.

"You choose first." Matt said.

"It doesn't matter to me, I usually end up on the couch anyway." Jessica replied.

Matt watched as she took the bed nearest to the window.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"So what's with the elevator." Matt asked.

"You sure you want to know." Jessica answered.

"Only if you want to tell me." Matt said.

"I'm older then Mike by 2 years. When Mike was 3 mom took us shopping. I wandered off and ended in the elevator alone. Next thing I knew it moved but not like it was supposed to." Jessica replied.

"And you haven't been alone on a elevator." Matt said.

"No and I don't plan on it." Jessica replied.

"Then it's a good thing I like holding you." Matt said.

"I like it too." Jessica replied.

"What now?" Matt asked.

"Think we could get some food." Jessica answered.

"You get comfortable and I'll order us something." Matt said.

Jessica headed into the bathroom after she grabbed her small carry on. She soon walked out changed into something a little more comfortable. She put her bag back on her bed. She then walked to the small couch and sat down. Matt soon sat beside her.

"It will be here in about fifteen minutes." Matt said.

"Why don't you go get comfortable and then we can do something." Jessica replied.

Matt got up and headed into the bedroom to change into something comfortable. He soon walked out and sat down beside Jessica.

"Remember the number Bailey gave you." Matt asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"It's my cell number. I saw you earlier when you walked into the arena and it's hard to describe." Matt said.

"I kinda figured it was yours when you answered and Bailey didn't." Jessica replied.

"So what was up with the sweatshirt Bailey saw you wearing." Matt asked.

"It was a gift from one of the Guns as a birthday present last year. Before you ask, nothing is going on with them, they are more like family then most of my own." Jessica answered.

"When were you in TNA." Matt asked.

"Up until 6 months ago. So about 6 and a half years." Jessica answered.

"I was there in 2004-2005 using Matt Sydal." Matt said.

"Then I would have seen you." Jessica replied.

"Probably." Matt said.

"Did you have anything to do with the X Division." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"Then I would have seen you. I was with Chris back then." Jessica said.

"Dating him." Matt asked.

"Back then yes, but I was also his valet." Jessica answered.

"Did Mike know." Matt asked.

"Yeah, Mike thought it was a good idea having us on two different brands that way I could learn how to wrestle. He knew about Chris as well." Jessica answered.

"But nothing else to do with Chris." Matt asked.

"Only when it comes to my birthday and sometimes New Years." Jessica answered.

"How would you like something different this year." Matt asked.

"Depends on what you mean." Jessica answered.

"I mean spending those special times with the one person that loves you." Matt said.

"That would depend on the guy and how much he really loves me." Jessica replied.

"And if he loved you more than words could say, you'd be okay with that." Matt said.

"Honestly yes but all this is new to me. I've had boyfriends but not the love that should have come with it." Jessica replied.

"Really." Matt said.

"Yes really. What are you trying to say." Jessica asked.

"I'm trying to tell you..." Matt answered.

"Tell me after we see who's here." Jessica said.

Matt opened the door and let the waiter in. Jessica was glad the food finally arrived.

"Before I was interrupted, I was trying to tell you how I felt." Matt said.

"You already know that." Jessica asked.

"Yes and if you don't right away, I'll wait for you." Matt answered.

"It's not that I don't, I just don't know how to say it." Jessica said.

"Understandable, it's not easy telling someone how you feel." Matt replied.

"The reason I freaked when you kissed me was I felt something." Jessica said.

"So the question is simple." Matt replied.

"You mean actually dating." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"Would you actually be okay with that." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, you." Matt answered.

"Yes." Jessica said.

They sat down and started eating. Matt turned on the TV and flipped through the channels for a movie. It wasn't long before they finished eating. Matt was the perfect gentlemen as he cleared the dishes.

"So what now?" Jessica asked.

"Don't know I hardly get past the first date." Matt answered.

"Well that's what we need." Jessica said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"A first date." Jessica answered.

"Any ideas." Matt said.

"Anything is fine with me." Jessica replied.

"Any ideas of where to go." Matt said.

"Depends on the city." Jessica replied.

"Most cities have movies and restaurants." Matt said.

"Yes but planning it all out." Jessica replied.

"And around our schedule." Matt said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"So we have dinner here at the hotel restaurant then go from there." Matt said.

"Sounds good." Jessica replied.

"So what's with you and John." Matt asked.

"Used to date but he was high maintence." Jessica answered.

"Sounds like most girls." Matt said.

"Does that include Bailey?" Jessica asked.

"She's definitely like that." Matt answered.

"So what are we doing tonight." Jessica asked.

"We have to see what everyone else has planned before we do anything." Matt answered.

"I thought we had a match or something." Jessica said.

"This isn't TNA where you work a few days then have days off." Matt replied.

"I never had a day off. I worked everyday until the last few days." Jessica said.

"Really." Matt asked.

"Yean I worked through holidays, birthdays and never took time off." Jessica answered.

"Ever go to other countries." Matt asked.

"Yeah. Most of my work involved Chris Sabin and where he went, I went." Jessica answered.

"Wow. Now I get you and we work, train and try to have fun." Matt said.

"Really how that work for you." Jessica asked.

"Pretty well so far." Matt answered.

"Only pretty well, I thought everyone had fun. I know Mike and John go out to clubs to find girls. I hate going along then being left behind." Jessica said.

"You won't have to do that anymore." Matt replied.

"I'm glad cause I hated sleeping out in the haal half the night." Jessica said.

"And the other half." Matt asked.

"Between Dave and Mark." Jessica answered.

"Won't have that happening anymore." Matt said.

"Unless something happens." Jessica replied.

"How do you feel about going out tonight." Matt asked.

"I feel okay about it." Jessica answered.

"Before you ask, it's just you and me." Matt said.

"Anything special I should weat." Jessica asked.

"Besides clothes." Matt answered.

"Matt, where are we going." Jessica asked.

"Dinner and a movie." Matt answered.

"Now is dinner fancy or something else." Jessica asked.

"If you call dinner in the restaurant downstairs." Matt answered.

"So nothing fancy." Jessica said.

"Nope and you can dress anyway you want." Matt replied.

Jessica got up and headed into the bedroom and changed into another pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt with a glittery butterfly on it. She soon walked out and Matt saw her.

"Ready." Matt asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Matt made sure he had the key card, his wallet and phone. Jessic did the same. Matt let Jessica out before he followed. They walked to the elevator and got in. Matt helf her all the way to the lobby.

"You don't mind doing this." Jessica asked.

"I like doing it." Matt answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once the elevator doors opened, they walked out and headed to the hotel restaurant. They sat down and soon ordered. A waitress came and took their order. Not much was said.

''Why don't things work out after the first date?" Jessica asked.

''Loo at what we do. No girl wants to be left alone most of the relationship.'' Matt answered.

''That's true but we should have a shot.'' Jessica said.

''Really.'' matt replied.

''Yeah. We'll be on the road together and we'll have plenty of time together.'' jessica said.

''Won't you want space.'' matt asked.

''Yes, but I'll tell you when I do.'' jessica answered.

''Good.'' matt said.

''What are you really worried about.'' jessica asked.

''Not being good enough for you.'' matt answered.

''Whoever made you think that is an idiot.'' jessica said.

''It's been in my head since I was rejected.'' matt replied.

''You need to stop thinking like that and I didn't reject you. I just had a hard time after Chris.'' jessica said.

''I know so we'll go slow. First dinner then maybe a movie.'' matt replied.

''Since we're having dinner now, save the movie for another time. After dinner, let's go for a walk out in the hotel garden.'' jessica said.

''Good idea.'' matt replied.

Soon a waitress returned with their food and they ate with little conversation. They both noticed the other was quiet.

''What's wrong now.'' jessica asked.

''Just thinking.'' matt answered.

''About.'' jessica asked.

''Things that would make you happy.'' matt answered.

''All you have to do is ask.'' jessica said.

''I know but I don't want to offend you.'' matt replied.

''I'll let you know when you do.'' jessica said.

So mat proceeded to ask question after question and jessica answered everyone. matt had never met a girl like jessica. So honest and faithful, well that would come later on down the road. After they finished eating, matt paid and they left the restaurant and headed for the hotel garden. Both knew how right it felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Months after the walk in the garden, Matt figured out Jessica was the one for him. Jessica walked into the arena alone. She headed towards the locker rooms. Matt had left before she did to do something. Once she sat down, she started to change into her matching outfit that Matt would be wearing. After she was done changing, she left the locker room. She headed towards catering. Once there, she found an empty table and sat down. Matt walked in a little later and saw her sitting alone. He walked over and sat beside her. Matt hadn't changed yet.

''You gonna change soon.'' Jessica asked.

''Yeah. I just wanted to see you first.'' Matt answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''Besides I came to tell you to dress nice later.'' Matt replied.

''Nice how.'' Jessica asked.

''Nice as in a dress.'' Matt answered.

''Sexy or casual.'' Jessica asked.

''A little of both.'' Matt answered.

''Okay I can do that. Now go change.'' Jessica said.

Matt got up and headed back to the locker room. He knew tonight was the night. He got changed and met up with Bailey to finalize the plans.

''You sure you want to do this over dinner.'' Bailey asked.

''I don't know.'' Matt answered.

''Go talk to Teddy and ask for extra time after your match. If he gives it to you then you do it after that.'' Bailey said.

''You'll be at ringside, so will you take it.'' Matt asked.

''Only if Teddy okays it.'' Bailey answered.

Matt left and went to find Teddy. Once he found him, Matt explained what he wanted to do. Teddy gave Matt the extra time. Matt went to find Bailey again. Matt told Bailey and the plan was in motion.

"Let me be the first to say congratulations.'' Bailey said.

''Thanks. I hopw she says yes.'' Matt replied.

''You and her have been together over six months. I don't think she'd reject you. Now go. I have to get out to ringside.'' Bailey said.

Matt handed Bailey the purple bag that had the matching box inside.

Bailey headed down to ringside. Matt stayed where he was and waited for Jessica. She soon walked up. Matt hugged her.

''You better stretch before you go out. I already done mine.'' Jessica said.

Matt knew she was right and he started stretching.

''No molesting me.'' Matt said.

''I'm not gonna molest you. I was thinking something entirely different.'' Jessica replied.

Not to long later, Matt finished and a stage hand gave them their que. They headed out to the ring. Jessica knew they had a match against Kelly Kelly and Brian Kendrick. Jessica would win with Jessica pinning Kelly.

The match was going well. Each was giving as good as they got. Soon Jessica was pinning Kelly. Matt by then had gotten the purple bag. He made his way into the ring to hug Jessica. Once the hug was done, Matt was handed a microphone. He pulled out the purple velvert box.

Jessica watched as Matt got on one knee. He opened the box to expose the Micropavé Sapphire and Diamond Petite Cathedral Engagement Ring.

She looked at the ring then at Matt. Matt looked at her.

''Marry me.'' Matt asked.

Jessica didn't hesitate.

''Yes.''

Matt took the ring from the box and slid it on Jessica's finger. He got up and kissed her.

After that they left the ring and headed backstage. Everyone congratulated them. They went to seperate locker rooms to get showered and changed.

Matt and Jessica meet up at the car. Matt drove back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, they got out and headed inside. They got onto the elevator and Matt held her all the way to their floor. Once the doors opened, they got out and headed to their room. Matt unlocked the door and they walked inside.

''I thought we were going to dinner.'' Jessica said.

''We were, but we don't have to.'' Matt replied.

''I'd rather just order something that way we can celebrate.'' Jessica said.

''What would you like?'' Matt asked.

''What ever you choose will be fine.'' Jessica answered.

''Is there anything special you want.'' Matt asked.

''Pizza sounds good right now.'' Jessica answered.

''Half-cheese and half-pepperoni.'' Matt asked.

''All pepperoni and half pineapple.'' Jessica answered.

''Okay, I'll order.'' Matt said.

Matt walked away from her and pulled out his phone and ordered the pizza. Jessica walked into the bedroom and changed from what she was wearing to something a little more comfortable. Matt soon walked in and he watched her.

''Are you mad at me?'' Jessica asked.

''No.'' Matt answered.

''Then what is it." Jessica asked.

''I was just thinking about today.'' Matt answered.

''Why did you ask me to marry you then.'' Jessica asked.

''It was the right time and I had planned on asking at dinner but things changed.'' Matt answered.

''Exactly what changed.'' Jessica asked.

''Bailey convinced me that if I was gonna ask you, I wasn't gonna wait till dinner.'' Matt answered.

''You shouldn't have listened to her.'' Jessica said.

''I know.'' Matt replied.

''Would you have asked me anyway or was this Bailey's idea.'' Jessica asked.

''I knew for awhile that I wanted to ask you. I even had plans for dinner but then Bailey convinced me to do it in the ring.'' Matt answered.

''I freaked out when you got on one knee.'' Jessica said.

''I know I saw that. That was never my intention.'' Matt replied.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''Anyway pizza will be here in twenty minutes.'' Matt replied.

''Okay so what did you have in mind.'' Jessica asked.

''Maybe a movie.'' Matt answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter is so short but it's just a filler

Chapter 8

Twenty minutes later the pizza arrived. They set it on the coffee table in front of the couch and began eating. Matt had started a movie. Once they finished eating, they cleaned up and went back to the movie.

They spent time watching movie after movie until they were tired. Matt headed off to bed leaving Jessica alone. She just sat and watched another movie. She wasn't really tired and so she would stay up. She was used to going out to clubs and coming home and passing out. Matt didn't like going out as much as he used to. Maybe she was boring him, but why would he want to marry her anyway. He must love her a hell of a lot if he was gonna go through this with her.

She got up and headed into the bedroom to change into her pajamas. She still wasn't tired and so she figured another movie or she'd go online and surf the net would help her sleep. She only wished she would have brought a few of her books. Reading always helped her fall asleep. A few things helped her fall asleep. But reading was all she could do that might help.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After that night of no sleep, and many nights like that, Matt never noticed. During that time, months have went by and things got weirder. Matt was pulling away and spending more time with Bailey. The rumors started about them. Jessica was distant to everyone. She finally caught Matt and Bailey kissing and that was the last of her relationship. She went back to her hotel room and left the ring and packed her things and left. She didn't leave word with anyone except Teddy. She had no idea what she was gonna do or where she was gonna go. Jessica figured, she would just take a long vacation.

She found herself back home for a little while so she could wash clothes and get things straightened up before she was off again. She knew if she stayed any longer than a few days, Mike or John or any one would find her and she didn't want to face them yet. Because by now everyone knew what had happened.

She had her clothes washed and packed again and was out the door before anyone could find her. She only knew one place that she could go and would be accepted again. First she had to go back and get things taken care of with Teddy before she headed off once again. She would have to sit down and talk to Mike about this as well.

She made her way to the hotel that the rest of the roster was at and met up with John. She had called Mike and asked for his help. Mike would gladly do anything for his sister. John lead her to the elevator and held her as they went up to his floor. Once the doors opened, John lead her to his and Mike's room. She walked in right behind John. Mike saw her and hugged her. He let her get comfortable before the questions started.

''Where have you been.'' Mike asked.

''Went home for a little bit and then just went to visit family.'' Jessica answered.

''You could have called and told me that.'' Mike said.

''I know but I wasn't in any mood to call. Not after what happened.'' Jessica replied.

''Yeah, I figured that out. I mean they didn't exactly hide it after you left.'' Mike said.

''Now I need to tell Teddy about my decision.'' Jessica replied.

''You going back to your old job.'' Mike asked.

''Not much else I can do." Jessica answered.

''Well if you have to, then do it. But you have to at least call once a week.'' Mike said.

''I never fit in here anyway. I was always the outsider so it's best I go back.'' Jessica replied.

''You will be missed.'' Mike said.

''Yeah by you and John. No one else will miss me.'' Jessica replied.

''So when are you gonna tell Teddy.'' Mike asked.

''I guess the sooner the better.'' Jessica answered.

''I'll take you to his room if you want.'' Mike said.

''Yeah, I'd like to get this over with.'' Jessica replied.

They got up and left the room with John in tow and they headed towards Teddy's room. Mike knocked and Teddy opened the door. He left all three in. Jessica explained everything and Teddy understood. He knew this was gonna happen eventually. Thankfully she only signed a six month contract and that was already up. Jessica was gonna head out to Florida that night but Mike made her promise that she would at least stay and spend a few days with them but she only agreed to a day or two and not longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days later she was on a plane and heading to Florida. She knew she would get her job that she had before because she had called Dixie. Dixie was thrilled that Jessica was coming back. The only problem was now she had to surprise Chris and Alex.

Hopefully this would go better than her short career in the WWE. She would have to start over but it was how things worked. Jessica didn't care, it was all she knew how to do anyway. The busier the better.

Once the plane landed, she got a rental and headed to the IMPACT Zone. Dixie had her name on the list so she could get in. Once she parked the car, she got out and headed inside and gave her name and was given a pass. Jessica walked in and walkef directly to Dixie's office and knocked on the door. Dixie opened the door and saw Jessica. Jessica was immediately hugged and lead inside the office.

''It's good to see you.'' Dixie said.

''It's good to be here.'' Jessica replied.

''So let's get to work.'' Dixies said.

''On what exactly.'' Jessica asked.

''Getting you back to where you were.'' Dixie answered.

''So what first." Jessica asked.

''First we have to go and get your music and video. Then the photo for the site and then a small photo shoot.'' Dixie answered.

''How are we gonna do this without running into anyone.'' Jessica asked.

''Trust me, we'll do this first thing tomorrow morning because we have a meeting tomorrow afternoon. The whol roster will be here.'' Dixie answered.

''And I'll be in the shadows. There might be only one who will find me.'' Jessica said.

''And who would that be?'' Dixie asked.

''Joe. He always knows how to find me.'' Jessica answered.

''Then hide in the back to hear the meeting but then retreat to the upper seats.'' Dixie said.

''You don't know Joe like I do. He'll find me anyway.'' Jessica replied.

''Do what you got to do.'' Dixie said.

Dixie headed towards the ring and got in. Jessica made her way to the back and stood out of sight. Jessica made her way to the back and stood out of sight.

Jessica made sure that after the last part of the announcement was done, she left. She knew one place where she could hide. But unfortunely, she never made it. She had bumped into one of the knockouts. She apologized profoundly and kept on her way.

She was down an empty hall when a huge man pushed her against the wall trapping her.

''How long were you gonna hide from everyone?''

''As long as I could. But you always find me, Joe.'' Jessica answered.

''Be thankful I'm the one to find you.'' Joe said.

''Why?'' Jessica asked.

''Because AJ is looking for the new girl.'' Joe answered.

''I've seen Chris but not Alex.'' Jessica said.

''Alex doesn't work here anymore and Chris is on injury but he still comes to see his girlfriend. But AJ is looking for the new girl.'' Joe replied.

''Maybe I should find him first.'' Jessica said.

''You'll find him in the parking area just waiting for her, I mean you.'' Joe replied.

Joe let her go and she walked out to the parking area. She saw Aj just pacing. Jessica just watched. AJ sensed he was being watched. He turned in every direction. He looked at the door and saw her.

Jessica walked closer to AJ. He couldn't believe he was really seeing her.

''Chill AJ.''

''I will not chill.'' AJ replied.

''Fine, then I'm going back inside.''Jessica said.

''No, you're not. We have to talk.'' AJ replied.

''So talk.'' Jessica said.

AJ closed the distance and pulled her into a hug. Jessica didn't resist and hugged him back. It felt like it used to. AJ pulled away to look at Jessica.

''What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

''Nothing, I just wanted to look at you.''AJ answered.

''Your not bad to look at either.'' Jessica said.

''Anyway, are you back or just visiting.'' AJ asked.

''Back. I didn't fit in over there.'' Jessica answered.

''But you fit in here and with me.'' AJ said.

''Are you asking me something that I'm not getting.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes.'' AJ answered.

''Okay, tell me.'' Jessica said.

"I'm trying to ask you out.'' AJ replied.

''AJ, I know for sure that's not all you wanted to tell me.'' Jessica said.

''And you'd be right.''AJ replied.

''So tell me.'' Jessica said.

''Before I say anymore, I would like to do this in private.'' AJ replied.

AJ lead her back inside and to her favorite hiding spot. They walked inside and sat down. AJ sat as close as he could before he kissed her. Once the kiss was done, AJ pulled back to look at her. The look on her face said it all.

''Are you sure?'' Jessica asked.

''Yes. I've wanted it since you first walked into this company.'' AJ answered.

''I thought you hated me.'' Jessica said.

''I did when you and Chris got together but I didn't hate you.'' AJ replied.

''You pushed me away when I just wanted to get to know you.'' Jessica said.

''I know and I regret that but now I have a second chance to get this right. I don't intend to screw this up.'' AJ replied.

''Technically this would be your first chance.'' Jessica said.

''So then let me do this the right way.'' AJ replied.

''How?'' Jessica asked.

''You'll find out soon. But keep later tonight open for me.'' AJ answered.

''You know if you'd ask, I'd keep forever open for you.'' Jessica said.

''I know.'' AJ replied.

''We better get out of here.'' Jessica said.

''Okay, but I really don't want to share you with others just yet.'' AJ replied.

''AJ, let others have me now and you can have me later. Besides, it should only be a couple of people.'' Jessica said.

''Alright, but I don't like it.'' AJ replied.

Jessica got up and AJ followed suit. They started out of the room and headed back through the building. AJ never leaving her side even when she was greeted by the people who knew her. Then she was being introduced to guys who she knew but didn't know her. Austin Aries walked over and greeted her and as awkward as it was, it was nice to know he knew who she was.

''Glad you're back here.'' Austin said.

''Me too.'' Jessica replied.

Austin hugged her before he walked off. Jessica just looked at AJ. He didn't understand Austin any better than she did. She moved on and AJ was right with her.

''You don't have to do this now.'' AJ said.

''I know but if I don't, Chris will find me. Joe already had his shot at me.'' Jessica replied.

''Joe is good at finding you. I remeber that. Chris lost you and neither him or Alex could find you, so they went to Joe for help.'' AJ said.

''Don't remind me. I got an earful from all three of them.'' Jessica replied.

They continued walking and had met more knockouts and wrestlers then she could remember. Jessica and AJ finally sat down so they could relax before the show that night.

''You have a match yet.'' AJ asked.

''Don't know. I just think it's just my debut.'' Jessica answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night, AJ already had his match and had left her to her own devices. She knew what she was doing and it was making her nervous.

Dixie walked up and sat down beside her.

''You ready.'' Dixie asked.

''As I'll ever be.'' Jessica answered.

''I'm gonna have one of the guys introduce you.'' Dixie said.

''Okay.'' Jessica replied.

''Just head to the curtain and wait.'' Dixie said.

Dixie got up and left her alone once again. Jessica got up and headed to the curtain. She was trying to calm her nerves when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Joe standing behind her.

''Who's looking for me now?'' Jessica asked.

''No one, I'm the one that's gonna introduce you.'' Joe answered.

''Good. At least it's not someone I don't know well.'' Jessica said.

''True. But after this you are done. right.'' Joe asked.

''I think so. I didn't see the card for tonight. But if I'm right, they want to wait till next week.'' Jessica answered.

Not to long later, Joe's music started and he got his cue to walk out. Jessica just waited. AJ soon walked up and stood beside her. Joe started the long boring speech and Joe introduced Jessica. AJ's music started and AJ walked her out. Both guys helped her into the ring.

She gave a little speech before all three got out and headed to the back. Once in the back, Joe left AJ and Jessica alone.

''You ready to get out of here?" AJ asked.

''Been ready.'' Jessica answered.

They went to get their bags and left the building. AJ lead her to his car and got in. AJ started the car and drove to the hotel. Once at the hotel, AJ parked and they got out. AJ grabbed both of their bags. He lead Jessica inside the hotel.

''Do you have a room?" AJ asked.

''No, I forgot to get one.'' Jessica answered.

''Then you'll stay with me until you can get your own room.'' AJ said.

''I'll stay tonight and tomorrow, I'll be out of here.'' Jessica replied.

''Where will you go?" AJ asked.

''Back to my place.'' Jessica answered.

''Why didn't you go there first.'' AJ asked.

''Hell, all you had to say is you don't want me.'' Jessica answered.

''I do want you, but I figured you'd want the comfort of your own bed.'' AJ said.

''I do but not tonight.'' Jessica replied.

''Are you sure?" AJ asked.

''Yes.'' Jessica replied.

''Good.'' AJ said.

AJ lead her to his room.

"You could have let me carry my own bag.'' Jessica said.

''I know. I'm just being a gentlemen.'' AJ replied.

AJ unlocked the door and they walked inside. AJ set the bags down and gave Jessica the ten cent tour.

Jessica went to hers and opened it. She pulled out what she needed before heading into the bathroom. She soon walked out dressed for bed. AJ did the same thing. Once he walked out, he got comfortable on one of the beds.

"So what did you have planned?'' Jessica asked.

''Nothing big, just wanted to relax and talk.'' AJ answered.

Jessica sat beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest.

''So what do you want to talk about?'' Jessica asked.

''Anything but by the end we'll know where this is going.'' AJ answered.

''Can we just skip the talking.'' Jessica said.

''Is that what you really want.'' AJ asked.

''Yeah besides we have plenty of time to talk later.'' Jessica answered.

''I'm only going to say this once, if you want to back out at any time, we will stop and try again later on down the road.'' AJ said.

''Just shut up and kiss me.'' Jessica replied.

AJ let her go and moved so he could face her. He kissed her and she kissed back. He pulls away to lay her down on the bed. He lays beside her and starts touching her. That didn't last long. AJ stopped as soon as he started.

''What's wrong?'' Jessica asked.

''I was just thinking that I don't want to screw this up.'' AJ answered.

''Stop thinking about it and do it.'' Jessica said.

'' Are you sure.'' AJ asked.

Jessica got up and headed to the bathroom. She couldn't believe he had asked her that. She was changing out of her pajamas and put on her everyday clothes. She walked out and put her pajamas back in her bag. She grabbed her bag and left the hotel.


End file.
